Project Summary The overall goal of the National Research Mentoring Network Resource Center (NRMN-RC) is to significantly increase the number of successful scientists from diverse backgrounds in biomedical research by creating in- person and online networks of mentors and mentees. We will recruit diverse undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty, as well as experienced, well-trained mentors, including those from diverse backgrounds. We will build on our collective expertise and experience in NRMN with recruitment, connecting mentors and mentees and networking. We will build on a set of mentoring principles and practices that will guide the mentee-mentor interactions. Through NRMNet, an innovative Web portal that was launched in the first phase of NRMN, we will provide guided virtual mentoring and networking through MyNRMN to connect diverse mentees and mentors as well as provide a platform to share information such as catered career stage resources and best practices regarding mentorship and professional development. Connections will be made in real time (one-on-one and in groups) and asynchronously in Webinars and videos. Our overarching objective is to help mentees identify career goals, and provide efficient, user-friendly communication tools and resources for creating and maintaining effective mentor-mentee relationships. The specific aims are: Aim 1: Expand NRMNet for networking and mentorship for a diverse biomedical research workforce. Aim 2: Recruit and engage diverse mentees and mentors in NRMN through partnership with minority serving institutions, NIH funded centers and training programs and professional organizations. Aim 3: Connect mentees and mentors from diverse backgrounds through MyNRMN, our virtual mentoring and networking platform, and through in- person mentoring and networking. The expected outcome of the NRMN-RC is enhanced engagement and retention of diverse mentees in biomedical research careers as measured by their transition to the next career stage. Other quantifiable metrics are effective synchronous and asynchronous mentoring of diverse mentees; mentee usage of relevant mentoring and career development resources, and higher rates of transition from one career stage to the next. These accomplishments, consistent with the Diversity Program Consortium Hallmarks of Success, will lead to a sustainable network of biomedical professionals from diverse disciplines at various career stages and lasting changes in the American biomedical research workforce.